


darling, you're my lover

by sunglaze



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ...or something more?, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun are Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing, Taebin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglaze/pseuds/sunglaze
Summary: Maybe it took them a bit too long, but from now on, they have all the time in the world together.Or, Soobin and Taehyun spend Christmas together.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	darling, you're my lover

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas!!
> 
> to celebrate here's a short christmas fic! it's been sitting in my drafts for over a month since i wrote it a bit too early...  
> this is heavily based on lover by taylor swift,, it's such a slow dancing type of song and i thought taebin wld look cute dancing to it
> 
> it's v short but enjoy reading :D

Taehyun sits comfortably on the couch with a warm cup of hot chocolate as he watches Soobin hang the last of the decorations on the Christmas tree that’s just as tall as him. Once Soobin is done, he goes behind the tree to plug in the lights wrapped around it.

In a flash, the Christmas tree lights up the whole room. The lights reflect on Taehyun’s wide eyes like stars. Soobin stands up from his position and walks a couple steps backward and admires his work.

“Took you long enough,” Taehyun says.

Soobin turns to make a face at him, “You didn’t help me.”

“You said you would do it yourself.”

“Still, it wouldn’t hurt to offer a bit of help.”

Taehyun laughs. He sets the mug down on the coffee table and takes out his phone from his back pocket. He puts on a song and as soon as it plays, Soobin instantly recognizes the familiar beat.

_We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January_

_This is our place, we make the rules_

“Dance with me, hyung.”

Taehyun approaches Soobin. He loops his arms around the older’s shoulder, and he has to tip toe a bit to set into a comfortable position.

(Blame Soobin for growing too tall.)

“You were never this tall when we were younger,” Taehyun comments, “I was the first one who got taller between the two of us but...”

“I managed to surpass you.” Soobin laughs. He holds Taehyun’s waist as they gently sway together in sync with the music.

_And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear_

_Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_

Taehyun pouts at the older, “Not fair.”

“Why not? You got to enjoy being the taller one for a while. It’s only fair that I get to be taller than you now.”

“But you’re taller than me _forever._ ”

“If only you slept more back then.”

“ _You_ were the one keeping me up all night. You kept begging me to play games with you that _I_ ended up not getting much sleep.”

“Yet, you said yes to me all the time.”

“You know I can’t ever say no to you.” Taehyun leans his head against Soobin’s shoulder and hums along to the song.

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_

Soobin nods, “I guess I knew that.”

“You knew it _too_ well. I think you pretty much abused my fondness for you.” Taehyun prods him jokingly.

“Didn’t that go both ways?” Soobin teases him, “I think I was just as fond of you back then, too.”

“No,” Taehyun shakes his head. Soobin feels his soft hair brush against his neck.

Taehyun continues, “I think you loved everyone. You had so much love to give. I couldn’t tell which of your friends were special to you and which were the usual ones.”

_And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you_

_I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all_

“I guess,” Soobin’s hand comes up to brush Taehyun’s hair from his forehead, “I loved well because I was loved well. Still am.”

Taehyun doesn’t answer Soobin anymore. He lets the music take over them atmosphere, and they continue swaying side by side, just in each other’s arms.

It’s true that Soobin was loved so well that in turn, he had so much love to give. Everyone adored him to the point that Taehyun feared that someone else might take his position in Soobin’s life as his best friend – the one who’s been with him ever since.

But of course, Soobin never let that happen. He was fond of Taehyun just as much as the boy was of him. It was the mutual adoration in their relationship that kept them balanced, that kept them just as how they were from the start, and how they are now.

Perhaps it’s been long enough, Soobin thinks. Their friendship has been too steady. There _were_ multiple times when something happened that led them to fights, but nothing was ever big enough to cause a shift in their relationship.

“Taehyun-ah,”

“Hm?”

“Do you remember my last year in high school? When we got into a fight,”

“Yeah, you kinda gave me a terrible bruise,” Taehyun laughs, “But that’s nothing now.”

“But do you remember why?”

Taehyun pulls away from their position to look at Soobin. He’s always been good at reading the older’s emotions from how long they’ve known each other, but this time, Taehyun can’t seem to pinpoint what emotion is written on Soobin’s face.

The song playing in the background suddenly feels a bit more distant – like the two of them are suddenly submerged in water, and they can barely hear anything from the surface above.

“I think you already know.”

“But you never told me directly.”

Taehyun looks down at his shoes to avoid Soobin’s gaze.

“Taehyun,” Soobin places his hand on the younger’s chin and lifts it just so that they’re eye to eye. “Have you ever learned to say no to me?”

Taehyun shakes his head as he observes Soobin’s face. There’s more emotion on it now, Taehyun deems – maybe it’s boldness.

“Then,” Soobin pulls their bodies a little closer, “Can you tell me, then? It’s been years since that happened.”

Taehyun stares at the wall behind Soobin while he’s lost in thought. There’s the Christmas tree, too. The lights dim and fade in turns, making it look like the tree is glowing.

When he decides that he’s ready to tell Soobin, he shifts his gaze to him. The older looks at him with patience and there’s the same boldness painted across his features.

“It’s not usually like me to be aggressive like that,” Taehyun starts, “But you were pushing my limits. You kept bringing the guy over and inviting him to our nights which were only supposed to be for us and – you know.”

“But you already told me that.”

“I know,” Taehyun breathes in once and exhales heavily.

“It’s because – I liked you.”

Something shifts in Soobin’s expression; like he had been waiting for this very moment for the past months – or maybe years. Taehyun can’t tell.

“Liked?”

Taehyun avoids Soobin’s gaze once again.

“Maybe I lied,” He mutters under his breath, “I still do. Like you, I mean.”

And just like that, it’s as if he and Soobin broke through the surface of the water, and everything is clear again.

“Look at me, Taehyun.”

_I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover_

_My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue_

When Taehyun looks at Soobin, there’s a soft smile on his face.

“I’m sorry. I guess I was too stupid back then to realize my own feelings.”

“You –“

“Can you say yes to me one more time, Taehyun?”

Taehyun looks at Soobin with curiosity – with eyes that yearn for something. He waits for him to continue.

“Would you take me as someone else other than just a friend? Maybe – a lover.”

In less than a second, Soobin is suddenly closer to Taehyun. The latter hugs him tightly, and there’s a feeling of completeness between them. It’s as if the two of them filled the gap that they weren’t fully aware of until recently.

Taehyun nods as he whispers, “If only you would, too.”

The widest smile finds itself on Soobin’s lips, and he’s lifting Taehyun off the ground. Taehyun giggles as he pulls away from their tight hold to take a glance at Soobin. He holds the older’s face with both hands and caresses his dimpled cheeks.

_All's well that ends well to end up with you_

_Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover_

“That took us too long.”

Soobin laughs, and if it’s possible, his smile grows even wider, “It doesn’t matter. We have all the time in the world together from now on.”

Soobin loosens his hold on Taehyun and the younger falls on his feet. They continue to dance as they laugh over the time they’ve wasted. But at the same time, they don’t wish to change how things turned out in the past.

After all, they ended up together right where they needed to be.

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_

_And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)_

_You're my, my, my, my lover._

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading and merry christmas!
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3
> 
> talk to me on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/eternaIly)  
> find me on twt @minizode


End file.
